Sometimes You Get What You Wish For
by RiceKrispies34
Summary: What started off as an innocent sleepover between the four boys, quickly escalated when Will catches Mike naked. Then the girls pay them a visit...
1. Chapter 1

It was early Morning in Hawkins Indiana, too early. Mike and the party had stayed up super late the night before playing D&D, and since Mike's parents were out of town for the weekend with Holly and Nancy didn't want to be alone with a bunch of boys for the night, they had only fallen asleep two hours prior. That is except Mike.

For the last couple of months, he'd had trouble falling asleep when the party had a sleepover, or to be specific, Will. He didn't know how to explain his feelings for the boy only that he liked him more than just a friend. It all started a few weeks before Will disappeared to the upside down

He lay awake, the other 3 had fallen asleep a long time ago, but Mike was not going to get any shut-eye anytime soon. He stared across the floor to where Will was sleeping. Mike looked at his face, his perfect lips. He imagined them pressed against his, their tongues intertwined. His thoughts quickly escalated to sexier things as he felt his dick began to rise in his pants.

"Shit," Mike cursed quietly, sitting up in the dark basement. He looked at his three friends fast asleep before him. Mike knew what he had to do but didn't want to do it right next to his friends awake or not, even if his predicament was brought on by one off them. He tiptoed across the basement floor careful not to wake anybody. Soon he was at the stairs, perhaps not quietly enough he stepped up. A loud creak echoing from beneath him. More carefully now, he made his way slowly up the remaining steps.

Once on the main floor, he walked more freely to the next flight of stairs up to his bedroom. Safe inside his own room he let his pants fall to the floor and pulled his shirt up over his head leaving himself naked as the day he was born. He laid down on his bed, stroking his dick thinks about Will Byers.

Will opened his eyes in the darkness of the Wheeler's basement, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he saw Mike walking up the stairs. Curious about what Mike would be doing at this time of the morning, he called softly,

"Mike?"

But the boy was already too far away and Will didn't want to wake the other two, so he got up and followed Mike up the stairs then up the stairs again. He reached Mike's room and was about to call out but stopped as he saw Mike strip down naked and start masturbating on the bed.

Will considered himself to have an "above average penis" with just over 6 inches, but Mike. Mike was huge at least 2 inches longer and a considerable amount wider than Will.

He couldn't help himself as he slipped his hand down his pajama bottoms, wrapping his fingers around his hardening dick. Slowly he stroked it as he watched Mike do the same. Will was in ecstasy, his crush naked before him masturbating, himself in the doorway, doing the same unknown to anyone else,

Mike opened his eyes to see Will Byers standing at his door a shocked look on his face. Mike acted surprised and quickly scrambled to cover himself under his covers.

"I-I… I'm so-sorry mike… I just want to see if—"

"It's fine Will," Mike reassured Will. "It's not like you saw anything you hadn't before."

"Right," Will nodded tempering the time the party showed each other their penis a few years ago. "It's just you weren't that-that big back then. I should just go now—"

"No Will it's fine, However," a grin started to spread across his face. "Since you intruded on me and saw me jacking off I thinks it's only fair if I get to see you doing the same."

Will was lost for words. The truth was he had been hoping to find Mike naked, masturbating when he came up the stairs. He had had a crush on the Wheeler boy since he met him and every night when he got off he would imagine mike sucking him off. So when Mike said he had to strip and jerk off in front of him he didn't even try to oppose.

"Okay." Will took off his pants, letting Mike see his hard dick.

"Will," Mike said sitting up in his bed letting Will see his cock once more, no longer minding if Will saw it. "How long were you watching me?"

The Byers boy turned at looked at the floor blushing, "a few minutes,"

"And it only took you that long to get hard," Mike said motioning to Will's erection.

"I-I-I," Will stammered unable to find words, the room suddenly heating up, sweat building on his forehead.

"It's fine Will," Mike said standing up off his bed, his hard dick pointed straight at Will. "I've known you've had a crush on me for years. I know you get hard every time our eyes meet. I know that you jerk off to me every night, cum to the thought of my dick deep in your ass. I know you imagine me shooting my cum deep inside you."

Will dick twitched as Mike started to make his way over to him, his huge cock still hard as a rock, a devilish smile across his face.

"H-how?" Will stuttered.

"Oh please, everyone knows your gay for me, plus." Mike gave Will a wink. "You talk in your sleep."

Mike proceeded to grab the waistband of Will's PJs, pulling them down to his ankles.

Will moaned as his Crush knelt in front of him. "Not bad," Mike said rubbing Will's shaft with the tips of his fingers, "not bad at all."

The Darker haired boy took Will's length inside his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

"Oh fuck," Will tilted his head back as Mike began bobbing his head on his dick. "Fuck Mike."

Will didn't know how long he was going to be able to last. He had stroked himself to this scenario countless times and now that it was happening for real, he could sense his end approaching already.

He didn't want this moment to end too soon, but Mike now had all 6 inches past his lips and was rubbing Will's balls with his hand.

"Ah, Mike! Fuck I'm gonna—"

Will didn't finish his words but Mike had got the message, he bobbed faster as Will's hot jizz flooded his mouth.

"Yum," Mike said as he gulped down the Byers' cum. "Taste better than mine."

Will was a little annoyed at himself for Cumming so soon, but at the thought of Mike tasting his own cum made his dick reharden.

"I see you're up for some more," Mike said Gesturing to Will's rehardening cock. "But I need to get some attention myself." He grabbed Will's hand and led him to his bed.

Mike laid down on the bed, stroking his dick. "Take off your shirt," he told the smaller boy.

Will obeyed him pulling his shirt over his head throwing it onto the floor, eager for what was going to happen next.

Mike motioned his head for Will to get on as well. So he did.

Will stared at Mike's big dick, still marveled at its size.

"You can touch it," Mike said,

Will Hesitantly wrapped his fingers around Mike's cock, slowly moving his hand up and down.

"Yes Will, just like that! Faster!"

Will sped up his hand up, just as Mike had wished. He looked into his eyes as he started to fondle Mike's balls with his other hand.

"Oh fuck Will your so good at this! Ohh yes! Suck it, Will! Do it! Take me inside your mouth! Swirl your tongue around all 9 inches of my dick!"

Will quickly granted Mike's wish lowering himself taking the head of Mike's gigantic cock past his lips.

Mike almost came right then and there as he watched Will's perfect lips engulfed his tip, but he had more fun he wanted to do so he held back.

Will carefully slid more of Mike's dick into his mouth until he had half his length inside. Will bobbed his head up and down on Mike's length, working to get more down his throat.

Soon he was able to get almost all of it inside his mouth. He circled it with his tongue as he continued to bob his head up and down on it.

"Oh Will." Mike moaned as Will got the last inch into his mouth. "Stop."

Will listen to Mike and halted his blow job, releasing his dick.

"I want to Fuck You if that's all right?" Mike asked

Will tried to hide his eagerness of Mike fulfilling his greatest fantasy.

"Yes please."

The two boys shared a loving smile as Mike got up from the bed and made his way across the bedroom to his dresser. Will watched as he opened the top Drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. He walked back over to Will on the bed.

"Let me see your hole."

Will go on his hands and knees, his ass sticking out and Mike.

The Wheeler boy put the lube on his finger and eased it into Will's ass, causing him to moan. Mike worked on getting Will's ass ready, soon sliding in to join the first.

"Does that feel good Will?" Mike asked speeding his fingers up

Will nodded his head fast in response, clearly enjoying it.

Before long, Mike added a third finger and began to jerk Will's cock with his other hand.

After a few more minutes of finger fucking, Mike was about to add a fourth finger but Will stopped him

"I'm ready." He said. "I'm ready for your dick."

"You're sure?" Mike pulled his fingers out of Will's ass.

"I'm sure Mike."

"Okay."

Mike positioned himself behind Will, slowly pushing into Will's ass, careful not to hurt him.

"Oh fuck Mike!" Will moaned as the first couple of inches were eased inside his arse. "Fuck me, Mike!"

"I am Will," Mike gave him a cheeky grin as he thrust his whole length deep in Will's ass.

"Faster Mike please I need it! I need it!" Will was almost screaming now with pleasure.

Mike sped up his thrusts, his balls slapping against Will's ass cheeks.

"That's it Will take my cock! Fuck! Why didn't we do this sooner!"

It was Will's turn to give a cheeky smile, "you never asked."

At Will's comments, Mike stopped fucking Will and pulled his dick out of his ass.

"Of really? So your saying I could've asked you any time if you wanted to Fuck and you would've agreed?"

Will gave Mike another smile, "maybe."

Mike slammed his cock deep inside Will's ass again causing Will to scream into the pillow.

The Byers boy started to jack himself off in rhythm with Mike's thrusts.

Not much longer both boys were nearing their end. Mike stopped fucking Will and gently pushed him on his back before climbing on top of him, Mike's dick in Will's face, with Will's in his own.

The two boys sucked each other off in sixty-nine till they blew their loads in the other's mouth. They both swallowed the cum and laid down on the bed exhausted.

The two naked boys snuggled up together under the covers, the tips of their dicks rubbing against each other.

"We should do this more often," Mike said looking into the smaller boy's eyes.

"I agree," Will replied giving the Wheeler boy a kiss on the lips. "But what about El?"

Mike sat up a bit at the mention of his girlfriend, "she doesn't have to know." He returned Will's kiss.

"Oh really?" A girl said.

The two naked friends turn their heads to see Eleven standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"El! Hi! I— We were just," both boys struggled to find their tongue, as they reacted to being caught naked in bed, after having some earlier fun.

Eleven raised her eyebrows, arms crossed as Mike scrambled to find an excuse as Will lay frozen not knowing at all what to say or do either. It wasn't a coincidence that she had found them in this situation but she wasn't going to let Mike know that his sister was behind her being here.

"Having sex?" She asked, trying to look confused as Nancy had told her

"What no of course not we were, wait you know about sex?" Mike said as he found his tongue.

"Please Mike," El sounded a little disappointed, "Max told me about it."

"Really?" Mike questioned her again, "Is that what you girls talk about when you hang out?"

"Pretty much," El said flatly, the truth was the two girls had done a little more than just talking, "she likes to tell me all the stuff she and Lucas did in bed the night before, and how good it feels, how big his penis—"

"Hold up hold up," Will speaking for the first time, "are you telling us that Max and Lucas have had sex not just once but like a lot?"

"Yes." Truthfully they hadn't but she was following the script Nancy had laid out for her.

"But boys can't have sex with each other," Mike lied, trying to change the conversation from two of his friends going at it, "it doesn't work"

"Really?" El clearly wasn't buying it. "Because Max said that boys can, and do have sex with each other, she said they put their penis in the other's mouth just like she does with Lucas, and she said you guys even put it in the other's butt."

"Ah well um," Mike stuttered, this currently wasn't the way he had envisioned the night playing out.

"It's fine Mike, I understand."

"Wait you're not mad?"

"No Mike, I'm not mad," El said. "If anything I'm upset you didn't invite me."

Both boy's eyes widened at the girl's remark. Mike felt his dick hardening under the sheet. As much as he loved Will, he still had some feelings for the telekinetic girl and having a threesome was his biggest fantasy.

"I-I-I'm sorry I think I should go," Will got the feeling that Eleven wanted some alone time with the Wheeler boy.

"You're not going anywhere," Eleven used her power to keep him in the bed.

"But I thought," the smaller boy, motioned with his head towards Mike, "that you'd like some time just the two of you."

The truth was Will wasn't sure how comfortable he'd be doing it with a girl.

"No," El said firmly, "I want to see both of your cocks."

Despite the horny girl basically begging to see their dicks, neither Mike no Will made any motion to uncover their naked bodies.

"Ugh," Eleven rolled her eyes and flicked her head to the side, shooting the covers off the two boys, revealing their naked bodies. Nancy has said this would be easy.

Will scramble covering his soft cock not wanting for Eleven to see it, While Mike was definitely more turned on than the other boy, letting his girlfriend see his semi-hard cock. Once Will became aware of the darker-haired boy not covering his dick, he removed his hands, giving Eleven a view of his soft cock.

"Now start stroking! Or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Mike looked at an uncomfortable Will Byers, as much as he wanted to jack off in front of the girl, he could tell Will wasn't super into the idea and there was no way Eleven was going to stop. He raised his eyebrows to see how he was doing.

He took a deep breath and gave Mike a nod to say, I'm okay.

Much to Mike's surprise Will grabbed his dick and began stroking it, turning his head, looking right at the girl.

"Good job Will," Eleven said glaring at Mike to do the same.

Mike quickly grabbed his cock, working it to its full 9 inches again.

"That's it, boys, get them nice and hard," El remembered what Max has taught her about dirty talk.

It took Will a little longer for his member to get completely hard, but after looking over at Mike with his monster dick, he was hard almost instantly.

"Good job!" El smiled, "You two look so cute stroking your dicks together for me."

Will and Mike looked at each other once more, "yeah they were pretty cute."

El got on the bed, joining the two naked boys with a devilish smile. She grabbed their cocks with each of her hands, stroking them slowly.

"Ughhh," the two boys moaned, locking eyes. Will, despite his earlier concerns, was actually extremely turned on, and for the first time in his life, he felt the urge to see a girl's pussy and tits.

"Hey El," he said between pants, "could you take off your shirt?" Surprising himself just as much as Mike with his words.

"Sure," the girl agreed eagerly. She let go of their dicks, still jacking them off with her powers as she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it away.

Both boys were surprised to see that Eleven hadn't been wearing a bra and now her perky tits were exposed to them.

"Like what you see?" El rubbed her breasts looking at the boys.

They nodded emphatically as she continued to jerk them off with her mind.

Will looked over at Mike, who looked back at him, the two staring into each other's eyes as Eleven resumed stroking them with her hands.

"Kiss," El demanded, as she licked at Will's balls.

The two boys smiled as they pressed their lips together as Eleven had said. Will almost came as their tongues met.

Mike wasn't going to let the girl jacking off know it, but this was the best kiss he'd ever had. Though he didn't know if she'd care, she had told them to do it.

They grabbed the other's hair as they made out passionately, Eleven stroking their cocks harder as she took turns licking their balls.

Will moaned into Mike's mouth, breaking the kiss as Eleven ran her tongue along his shaft. Her tongue was almost as good as Mike's.

He sat up in the bed looking down at El's pretty face as she continued licking him like a popsicle, as she lightly squeezed his balls.

Mike just watched as Eleven stroked his dick, her focus solely on the Byers boy, for now. She licked her way down from his tip and instead of going back up like she had been doing, she went a little farther taking his ball sack inside her mouth.

Will grabbed Mike's hair with a strained face as his cock was furiously jerked by the girl who also had his ball in her mouth.

The two boys briefly locked lips again, Mike rubbing his hand on Will's chest, giving his nipples a quick pinch.

Will halted the kiss once again as he wanted to watch El work her magic. The telekinetic Girl stopped sucking his balls and licked her way back up his shaft. When she had reached his tip, Eleven swirled her tongue around his head.

Mike watched as the boy he'd fucked just fucked was getting blown by a girl that was technically his girlfriend while she also stroked his monster cock.

Mike's member was somewhat of an afterthought to Eleven at the moment. Caught up in pleasing Will, she slowed her hand on the Wheeler boy's member as she sped up on Will's, taking his head past her lips.

Will moaned as he pressed his chin to his chest as he watched El go down on his cock. Despite this being Eleven's first time sucking a dick, she caught on incredibly quickly and after a short while was able to deepthroat Will's entire length.

Still slowly stroking Mike's cock El would stay down on Will's dick for around ten seconds before she'd come up for air, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to his tip.

Mike slipped a finger inside his ass as he watched the fabulously hot scene develop before him. He and El had never really done anything sexual before, his feelings for Will had conflicted him. But this was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, his crush sucking off his other crush. He groaned as he pushed his finger deeper into his ass.

Eleven went down on Will's cock one final time pushing as deep as it would go down her throat, even successfully shoving his balls in as well.

Will tried to resist but the feeling in his balls was too strong, his face turning a shade of red as he tried in vain not to cum.

"Oh fuck El," He moaned. He never thought a girl would ever make him cum, but he was just attracted to the cute girl than Mike. "I'm gonna c-cum!"

Eleven pulled off Will's cock just as it started to spasm, shooting the first wad of cum on her upper lip. The two boys watched Will's dick coat El's face with its hot gooey liquid.

After a solid 15 seconds, his member had stopped erupting, leaving the girl with his cum all over her. Most of it had landed on her nose and cheeks with a few on her chin. A couple had gone a little astray as El had on stuck to her left eyebrow, while another had ended up in her hair.

Will and El smiled at each other as she gave his dick one last lick as she hopped over between Mike's legs. "Your turn!" She said eagerly as Mike pulled his finger out of his ass giving it to Will to suck.

Eleven began licking his shaft as she had done with Will while stroking his much larger member with both hands. Mike couldn't pull his eyes off of El and her determined cum covered face as she licked all around his boyhood.

"God El," Mike moaned, reaching out at grabbing some of Will's cum off her nose before putting in his mouth. "You're so fucking good at this!"

She just gave him a wink as she took three or so inches into her mouth.

Will was slowly rubbing his semi-hard cock as he watched his crush and best friend have a girl give him head for the first time.

El was able to work two more inches of Mike's dick down her throat, stroking his base while fondling his impressive ball sack. "Max was right," she thought to herself, "sex was even more fun with boys and their dicks."

Will had worked his cock back up to its full potential and wanted to join in with the other two. He sat up and crawled over the bed behind El, his naked teen body between her legs.

He grabbed her covered ass with one had on each cheek as he felt the girl's butt through her pants. This was so new to him, this feeling towards a girl. He hadn't felt this strong about anyone before except Mike.

On the other side of the bed, Eleven was now able to fit almost all nine inches of Mike's massive dick past her lips.

"Fuck El!" Mike yelled as Eleven had pushed a finger into his ass. She smiled on his cock, finally able to accommodate his whole length.

Bobbing her head up and down on Mike's dick, Eleven finger fucked his ass, generating a moan from the dark-haired boy.

Will had moved his hands from El's butt and was rubbing her smooth bareback. Running his hands down from her shoulders till he reached the waistband of her pants. Slowly, he pulled down her pants to her bent knees, revealing to Byers boy that she wasn't wearing panties.

Not stopping on Mike's large cock, Eleven helped Will kick off her pants, leaving all three teens completely naked on the bed.

El spread her legs, in an effort to give Will a better look at her virgin pussy. He never thought the sight of a pussy would turn him on as much as it did. Crouching down so her cunt was level with his eyes.

Mike watched, mostly obstructed by El as the cute boy he had fucked earlier began rubbing the outside of Eleven's pussy. He was rather hesitant at first, unsure exactly how to please a girl, but he quickly caught on and was rubbing her clit and sliding two fingers into her surprisingly not super tight snatch.

Eleven had to stop sucking Mike's cock as felt Will's fingers start working on her dripping wet pussy. "Oh fuck yes Will!" She screamed, "just like that Will, FUCK YES! Lick me, Will! Lick my pussy!"

Will didn't make the girl wait any longer as he removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his tongue, tasting a girl for the first time.

El didn't resume on Mike's cock right away, instead, turning her attention to his balls. She eagerly shoved them in her mouth as she removed her finger from his ass.

Mike let out a groan as he approached his climax, Eleven working wonders on his balls. When El looked up at him with his sack hidden behind his dick, it sent him over the edge. The sight was too hot, her face covered in Will's cum, while she looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes, her cheeks stuffed. "El!" He warned, "I'm cumming!"

Eleven reacted like a cat, moving her mouth from his balls back to his cock just as he fired the first few shots of his load down her throat. She marveled at the taste as his dick continued firing.

Finally, it began to slow and she got off taking the final few shots on her face, joining Will's. Mike closed his eyes and laid his head back, sweat trickling down his temples. Mike's orgasm hadn't faltered Will's tongue, but pushed him harder, the sound of the boys' moans, encouraging him.

El felt Mike's big cock soften in her mouth, a smile appearing on her face as it slipped out of her mouth. The feeling of making two boys coming was exhilarating, but she wasn't done with them yet. She reached back, tapping Will on the head, causing him to stop licking her pussy and shoot her a confused look.

"I want you to fuck me, Will," El practically begged, "I want you to take my virginity."

The Byers boy agreed in a heartbeat as El laid at the edge of the bed spreading her legs for him again. Will hopped off the bed on the floor as he got his first complete look at Eleven's perfect bare pussy. He lined himself up locking eyes with El, making sure she hadn't changed her mind.

"Fuck me, Will!" She yelled, "Fill me up with your cock, stretch my pussy! I need you! I need you inside me!"

He smiled at the girl's desperate pleas as he fulfilled her wish and pushed his hips forward and sent his dick into her waiting pussy.

"Fuck!" Will and Eleven both screamed as her pussy engulfed half of his cock, breaking her hymen.

Soon the pain had turned into pleasure and Will look El in the eye as he started rocking back and forth, his member sliding in and out of her pussy.

Will worked his dick a little deeper with each thrust, till all six inches of him were able to fit past her lips. "Fuck El! Your pussy is so tight! It feels amazing, fuck!"

Eleven smiled at the cute boy that had just taken her virginity as he gained confidence fucking her horny cunt.

Mike was stroking his dick back up to its full length as Will rammed his cock into his girlfriend's pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Will!" Eleven began rubbing her clit energetically as his balls slapped against her butt cheeks. "Faster Will! Fuck it feels so good!"

Will, encouraged by El, increased his tempo going faster and deeper into the young girls soaking cunt. "You like that?" He found a different side of himself as he grabbed ahold of her shoulders to help balance. "You like me fucking you while Mike watches?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded, the feeling of Will's cock was so unbelievably better than his tongue. Eleven squeezed her tits with her free hand as she experienced the most pleasure she had felt in her young life.

Mike couldn't take being a spectator any longer, getting up, he slid off the bed, his humongous cock swaying as he got behind Will's cute ass.

The same ass he fucked earlier and he wanted his dick to fill it once more.

While the boy with the bowl cut fucked Eleven, Mike crouched down, spreading Will's cheeks as he dove his face in.

"Fuck yes Mike!" Will moaned, Mike exploring his previously stretched anus with his tongue. The feeling was new and mind-blowing, the sensation of Mike Wheeler rimming his butthole inspired him, fucking El even faster. Mike was encouraged by the smaller boys moans as he added two off his fingers, joining his tongue in fucking Will's hole.

Eleven stopped playing with her clit, raising her hand up to her mouth as she sucked on her fingers covered in her juices, her other still massaging her developing tits.

Will leaned down as El removed her hand from her lips, the two embracing in their first kiss together. He moaned as they licked tongues, Will getting a taste of his and Mike's cum on her lips.

Mike stood up, pointing his dick at Will's ass hole. "Hey Will," Mike asked giving his left cheek a squeeze, "can you stop for a sec?"

Much to the chagrin of El, Will listened to the Dark haired boy and stopped his movements as he stood up straight, leaving his full length buried in El's pussy. She couldn't take one second like this and quickly began rubbing her clit like there was no tomorrow.

Will knew what was coming as Mike pushed his massive cock slowly into his ass, not quite as carefully as the first time but still cautious not to hurt him. It wasn't long till Will's stretched ass was able to easily accommodate all 9 inches of Mike inside.

The force of Mike's movements were just strong enough to send Will's hard penis back and forth inside El's dripping pussy.

Soon Will resumed bucking his hips, trying to find a rhythm with the Wheeler boy. After a minute or two of struggling the two boys were each fucking the teen in front of them in tempo with one another.

Mike was holding on to Will's shoulders for support as he sent his cock as deep as possible into his ass. He pressed his face up against his neck, nose buried in his sweaty bowl cut as gave a few kisses on the boy's collarbone.

"Oh Mike," Will moaned, turning his head back, his lips longing for Mike's. The Wheeler boy gradually kissed up his neck before finally reaching his lips. The two teen boys were passionately making out as the bigger boy fucked the smaller one's butt, whose own dick was sliding in and out of Eleven.

"Fuck this is hot," Mike whispered to Will, just loud enough for Eleven to hear. "God your ass feels amazing Will."

Will moaned and nodded slowly in response as Mike's cock rubbed against his prostate. "Mmm, your cock is incredible." The two of them resumed making out as El looked on.

A normal girl might not have liked watching her boyfriend kiss and fuck another boy, even if that other boy was balls deep in her pussy, but Eleven wasn't your normal teenage girl. She lowered her hand from her cock-filled pussy to her completely untouched butt hole.

Seeing Mike ram his cock into Will's ass made her want to try it out for herself. "Will," she moaned, "fuck my butt."

Will was a little baffled by the telekinetic girl's request as he stopped fucking her, Mike's cock still going hard in and out of his ass. He struggled to find his words in response, it wasn't that he didn't want to, he most definitely did, he just wasn't her to ask him to.

"I, uh, ya I, uh, of course," he finally managed to fumble out, "I'll need to get you ready first though."

El nodded, his dick slipped out of her pussy as she got back in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees.

Mike had heard their exchange and pulled out of Will as the two of them climbed onto the bed, kneeling on either side of her, Mike in front, with Will behind.

Will crouched down as he had earlier with her pussy, this time licking the outer edge of her anus.

Eleven moaned but was quickly silenced by Mike ramming his cock down her throat. Will continued to work on her ass sliding a finger inside as she sucked on Wheeler's dick.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Will was finger fucking El's ass, three fingers deep inside as he remained rimming her. Eleven started to groan but was once again silenced by Mike's cock slamming down her throat. He didn't stop there as he began bucking his hips, his member going hard and deep down her throat.

Will's dick twitched as he looked up at Mike facefucking Eleven. It was so hot, and he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out his fingers and he sat up, pressing his tip to her opening. He gave El a holler and her tight bubble butt a slap as he carefully pushed half his length inside.

"Mmmmf" El's moans were muffled on Mike's cock," Fuck yes! Fuck fuck fuck!" She yelled as Mike gave her a second to breathe before plunging his dick down her throat again.

Will worked his cock deeper into her ass, Mike doing the same to her mouth as he stuffed his balls inside along with his cock. He was only able to fit it all inside for a few seconds before Eleven started to gag and he pulled out his shaft covered in her saliva.

He didn't give too long to recover however, as he shoved it back in her mouth once she'd caught her breath. It might be the hottest thing Will's ever witnessed, the sound of Mike cock hitting the back of her throat as she gurgled on his balls. Will kept unlocking parts of him he didn't know he existed as his balls were soon slapping hard against her butt, now able to fit all of his dick inside her ass. It squeezed around his member as Will had to fight orgasming again, as he feared he wouldn't be able to continue after yet another that night.

"Hey, Mike!" Will said over their moans, "wanna switch?" He pulled out of El's ass knowing what the boy's answer would be.

"Sure," Mike was fooling no one as he tried not to sound overly excited to finally have a chance to fuck the girl he had a crush on since he first laid eyes on.

The two boys Simultaneously pulled out of Eleven and were about to switch positions when El she turned on a dime now facing the smaller Byers boy.

She quickly lunged forward as her mouth was filled with a dick once again. God she was in love with sucking dick, she loved having it shoved down her throat, swirling her tongue around the shaft. This time was different from the previous three as this was the first time she was tasting her own ass. And boy did it taste good.

As she took Will's dick past her lips, Mike slowly pushed his cock into her butt, his thick shaft stretching it even further. He wiggled deeper and deeper till he was fucking her loosened ass, he balls slapping against her cheeks.

El was in disbelief of how good this felt. Mike's monster cock in her ass almost made her cum. Her face still covered with the two boy's sticky seed she deepthroated all of Will's dick with relative ease. Despite being considerably smaller than Mike, Will's member was more than enough to please the slutty girl as she added his balls inside.

Eventually, Eleven had to release Will's cock, coming up for air as Mike rammed into her ass. "FUUUCCCKKK MIIIKKKE!" She screamed, reaching down to rub her pussy while he destroyed her butt hole. "Yes yes yes! Fuck my ass, Wheeler! Let me hear your balls against my cheeks!" She dove back down, sucking Will as she continued moaning on his shaft.

Mike loved hearing El beg for his cock, screaming as he plugged her ass with it, but there was one hole of hers he hadn't fucked yet and he was pretty sure she wouldn't mind. He pulled out his dick and rammed it inside her cunt for the first time.

"FUCK YES!" Eleven had to stop sucking Will again as Mike had wasted no time, slamming all nine inches into her pussy. Mike had to moan himself as her pussy tightened around his dick. Will had been going gentle on El's mouth compared to Mike but as he watched him fuck her, he felt his hips start to buck and soon he was fucking her mouth almost as hard as the Wheeler boy had.

El rubbed her clit as she was in complete ecstasy being fucking from both ends of her pussy walls tightened on Mike's large cock as she squirted her juice all down his shaft, leaving a puddle of cum on the bedsheets beneath her. None of them cared they still felt like they could go all night.

"Will," Eleven breathed as he stopped facefucking her, "can you fuck my ass while Mike fucks my pussy?"

"Of course!" Will was so horny he'd do anything she asked of him right now, "we'll have to change our positioning though."

"No problem!" She promptly signaled for Mike to stop fucking her and lay down on the sheets. She climbed on top, facing him, straddling his cock with her legs before sitting down as he filled her cunt back up.

Will didn't need directions as he lined himself up with her backdoor as Eleven moaned, this was mind-blowing. She'd thought getting split roasted felt good, but this was unearthly. The two boys started their movements together, Mike bucking his hips up, while Will thrust forward.

"Fuck yes boys!" Eleven moaned, "send your cocks deep inside me, stuff my holes!"

Her dirty talk encouraged the boys as they found a rhythm, the sound of moans and skin slapping together filled Mike's bedroom.

Eleven lowered her head and started making out with Mike, there tongues passionately wrestling as she moaned into his lips.

"Fuck you guys are so cute!" Will watched the two kiss as he felt the pressure building in his balls, he wouldn't last much longer. Mike was nearing the same predicament as Will, the three of them fucking, covered in sweat and cum, as he kissed El whose face still shone white with his and Wills semen.

But it was Eleven who came for a second time before the boys, her fluids dripping down Mike's shaft again. "Fuck fuck fuck!"? She moaned, "you two are amazing, you made me orgasm again!"

The two boys chuckled inside as they gave their last few thrusts. "El!" They gasped in unison, "I'm going to cum,"

She hastily pushed Will off from on top of her, getting off Mike as she lay on her back. The two teen boys just had enough time to potion themselves by her face before their cocks erupted.

"Fuck yes El!" They moaned, shooting their spunk all over her face and breasts, coating her with a fresh layer. Her face resembled more of a snow woman than a girl once both their cocks had finished erupting.

Before Mike it Will could fully catch their breath Eleven gave them one last task. "You boys have to clean up your mess now." She gave them puppy dog eyes as they didn't give a reply and began licking their cum off her face.

Will worked his way down her tits, licking them clean in a matter of seconds as Mike locked lips with Eleven, sharing the cum with. Will worked around them till Mike broke the kiss and began licking at some ejaculate that had landed on her ears. Will quickly took Mike's place, making out with El.

Before long, Mike had joined them and the three of them touched tongues and made out together, each getting a good taste of the boys' cum. It was probably the hottest thing the three of them had ever done. Eventually, the boys broke the kiss and licked up the remaining cum off her face before swallowing it.

The three naked Exhausted teens collapsed on the bed occasionally kiss each other as sleep started to take them.

"We have to do this again," Will said, closing his eyes. The other two already had their eyes closed and slowly nodded as sleep took them.


End file.
